Mi amigo , mi familia
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Noland deja libre a Articuno esta aun no queriendo separarse de su amigo decide hacer algo para poder ayudarlo con sus Porblemas


**bueno aqui un pequeño Oneshot que queria escribir hace tiempo y la inspiracion se me vino al ver la temporada de la batalla de la frontera disfrutenlo**

* * *

POV Noland

Era momento debía despedirme de Ella no había de otra ya para mi era momento no podía tenerla hay todo el tiempo me tenía que Retirar ya estaba muy viejo y debía emprender mi camino a buscar a un nuevo sucesor para la Fabrica de batalla comenzaría en Celeste escuche que el lider es uno de los más Fuertes con respecto a Pokemons comenzaría con el pero primero..debía hacer algo que me dolería.

Era de noche y fui hacia el Angar que tenía en la fabrica al llegar observe mi viejo Avión dio unos pasos hacia adentro y hay sentí el aire fresco gire mi rostro hacia la Ave legendaria que dormía tranquila me acerque lentamente y le acaricie la cabeza Articuno se despertó al verme

― _Articuno ya es hora…_ ―Le dije observando a la Legendaria hacia poco descubrí que es Hembra , aunque no va al cazo ella me observo y negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir que no quería irse de mi lado

― _Entiende Articuno ya estoy demasiado viejo como para que sigas con migo se Libre yo debo retirarme dentro de Poco y no quiero el próximo Cerebro te vea ve con Ash estaras bien con el o ve al bosque por favor_ ―Le dije y trate de sacarla del lugar ella solo levanto vuelo y me observa volvió a negar

― _vete! No quiero hacerte Daño te lo pido por la buenas!_ ―Le grite y ella al parecer entendio se hacerco a mi paso su cabeza junto a la mia y luego salió volando al bosque yo solo la observa irse

― _adios…vieja amiga…_ ―Apretaba mis puños al verla irse sentía las lagrimas brotar no sabia que hacer ahora solo me quedaba ir a buscar un remplazo ahora mismo eso le dije a Scott que yo mismo buscaría a mi remplazo

POV Articuno

Sali volando de la fabrica me sentía inútil impotente no había podido por mi parte terminar de Agradecerle a Noland lo que iso por mi , si tan solo fuese Humana hubiera podido ser su Remplazo así el descanzaria tranquilo pero no , soy una Pokemon y mas una Pokemon legendaria que podía hacer si tan solo hubiera una forma de lograrlo lo aria , tal vez haya una forma o dos Opciones y comencé a divagar tenia que intentarlo el tiempo jugaba en mi contra así que apresure mi vuelo hacia Hoenn en busca de Jirachi si el Pequeñin no podía me quedaba una ultima Opción y no seria agradable.

Llegue a Hoenn y busque entre todos lados me canse y me frene en la copa de un Arbol observe el cielo aun era de noche tenia que intentarlo

― _Jirachi!_ ―Di un grito que para los Humanos sonaría como Graznido no obtuve respuestas al parecer fue algo tarde volvi a gritar y esta vez observe a Jirachi descender de los Cielos

― _Articuno..que sucede?_ ―Me pregunto con su Voz infantil

― _quiero que me hagas Humana Jirachi por favor te lo pido Aslo rápido_ ―Le dije como suplicando Jirachi solo me observaba cerro sus Ojos y negó

― _no puedo..mis poderes no pueden usarse con Pokemons legendarios…_ ―Me dijo y yo solo abri los Ojos maldita sea tenia que ser legendaria claro si mi especie no fuera muy poca y fuera de una cantidad normal calificaría como pokemon normal pero por eso no podía

― _quisiera saber porque quieres ser Humana Articuno?_ ―Me pregunto Jirachi y yo Sali de mis Pensamientos

― _quiero pagar mis Deudas con mi viejo amigo Noland y como Pokemon no puedo_ ―Le respondi

― _Articuno yo no puedo pero creo que Arceus si pueda pero esta muy lejos si quieres puedo llevarte con el usando tu deseo_ ―Me dijo y yo asentí

Jirachi cerro los ojos y el de su Estomago se Abrio yo solo desaparecí y aparecía en la sala del Origen en frente de Arceus este me observo sorprendido de verme y mi sorpresa fue ver a mis Hermanas Sapdos y Moltres además de a mis "Hermanos "los Perros aunque no comparto mucho con ellos

― _Articuno…justo hablábamos de ti_ ―me Dijo Moltres sorprendida al verme

― _que Hablaban de mi?_ ―Pregunte de forma seria tenia que mantener esa Postura con ellas ya que soy la mayor y de elemento Hielo

― _es sobre tu vida con aquel Humano no creemos que sea Correcta para un Legendario_ ―Me respondió Raikou serio eso me iso observarlo

― _Porque no es correcta? Dimelo Raikou_ ―le pregunte seriamente

― _los Legendarios y los Humanos no pueden convivir Juntos eso dejacelos a los Pokemons normales_ ―Me respondió Zapdos y eso me lleno de Ira y la encare

― _así? Y que me dices que Mewtwo es pokemon de Ash , Entei esta con esa Humana Molly incluso tu estas viviendo en la Central eléctrica de Kanto bajo cuidados de Surge_ ―Le encare enojada eso fue muy mal dicho de su parte

― _eso es muy diferente_ ―Esta vez respondió Raikou y yo ataque con un rayo Hielo que apenas esquivo

― _no! No es diferente es lo mismo aquellos Pokemon eligieron estar con esos Humanos mientras yo con Noland mientras ustedes vagaban por todo el mundo la primera vez que Sali de mi Isla me lastime el ala nadie estuvo para mi , Suicune me ayudo como pudo pero no fue suficiente , en cambio aquel Humano me ayudo , me curo me brindo cariño algo que Jamas sentí por parte de Ustedes su Orgullo o terquedad los hace Pokemons sin sentimientos en cambio ese Humano es mi Unico Amigo la única Familia que tengo!_ ―Les grite a los 4 que estaban hay ya que Entei como dije estaba con la Humana

― _escucha lo que dices Articuno!_ ―Me grito Zapdos y la ataque con otro Rayo Hielo

― _no tu escucha! No tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida yo no me meto en la suya , Señor Arceus si enserio entiende lo que quiero decir si tiene algo de compasión consedame esto quiero dejar de ser un Pokemon legendario quiero ser una Humana quiero ayudar a mi Amigo Noland por favor_ ―le rogue a Arceus quien estaba en forma Neutral observando toda la discusión el solo me observo

― _Dime porque debería hacerlo_ ―Me dijo Serio

― _porque quiero compensar todo lo que iso por mi en los años ayudarlo solo en las Batallas para mi no fue suficiente…quería ayudarlo en otras cosas pero siendo un Pokemon no puedo por eso le pido que me cumpla ese Deseo de ser una Humana quiero ayudar a mi amigo_ ―Le dije sentía que derramaba lagrimas al decirlo Noland formo parte importante de mi vida mi único amigo lo quería como si fuera de mi Propia familia

― _esta bien… pero ten entendido Articuno que no volveras a ser una Pokemon pero conservaras algunas Habilidades_ ―Me dijo y yo Acepte cerre los ojos mientras escuche que Arceus dio un grito y sentí que cambiaba algo parecido a la Evolucion pero de otra forma

― _ya esta Hecho_ ―Lo escuche y abri mis ojos solo pude observar mis manos Humanas tenia la piel blanca me gire para ver un Portal que Arceus abrió para ir al mundo Humano

― _Moltres,Zapdos,Suicune,Raikou esta es la Despedida creo que no nos volveremos a ver_ ―Dije y salte al Portal y termine en Kanto hay abri mis brazos y comencé a volar al parecer aun podía hacerlo y fui en busca de Noland

Pero primero debía hacer unas cosas y decendi en el bosque tome mi Cintura y sentí un cinturón lo observe era una Cangurera esas que los Humanos usan para llevar cosas la abri y observe 6 Pokebolas vacias dio una sonrisa al parecer Arceus si confió en mi y me dio todo lo necesario para ayudar a Noland así que lo primero fue ir por las Regiones para conseguir unos Pokemons y ya sabia cual usaría

Pase por Unova donde capture una Unfezant fue fácil ya que use mis Poderes para debiltiarla y lograrlo luego capture un Swanna usando a Unfezant , vole hacia Sinnoh donde capture un Staraptor con ambos Pokemons , pasaron los días y Fui hacia Hoenn donde atrape una Swellow y una Altaria ,por ultimo antes de Ir con Noland atrape un Pidgeot que sobrevolaba por una de las ciudades cercanas a la Fabrica de batalla estaba lista para enfrentarlo pero no tenia el valor de hacerlo aun …

POV noland

Pasaron las Semanas y los candidatos contra los que eh luchado ninguno estaba a la Altura unos pocos eran buenos Pero aun así no era suficiente , desidi descanzar en la Fabrica unos días para reponer Fuerzas y seguir aunque me era doloroso esas noches de Soledad observando mi viejo Avion y el lugar donde Articuno descansaba siempre pero estaba en un buen lugar ahora, era Libre y no tendría que preocuparse nada.

Pasaron unos días desde que visite el hangar ya solo me quedaba en la fabrica observando mis Inventos solo mi Aprendiz hacia mucho se había marchado a buscar un camino que seguir tenia entendido que se había casado que bueno por el, solo me quede observándolos hasta que decidi salir para ver el dia estaba tranquilo hasta que escuche algo

― _Noland!―_ El grito de una Mujer paso por mis Oidos por como sonó era Joven no me recordaba a nadie observe el sol y hay una silueta se hacercaba volando achique los ojos un momento y observe a Articuno volar hacia mi pero mientras mas se hacercaba comprendi que…era Humana eso me lleno de asombro yo solo camine un poco y la vi decender

― _Articuno…_ ―Dije un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar bien la observe

Parecía tener 21 por como era su cuerpo bien formado su piel blanca su cabello azul largo un pantalón blanco y botas azules una playera mangas cortas azul clara un chaleco azul oscuro sus ojos azules una cangurera blanca bien podía pasar como familiar mio por como era

― _q..que te paso?―_ Le pregunte al observarla

― _Le pedi a Arceus que me convirtiera en Humana para poder pagarte mi deuda…_ ―Me respondió yo quede en duda sobre lo que dijo que deuda?

― _cual deuda Articuno?_ ―Le pregunte

― _Por haber ayudado aquel dia no creo que lo sepas pero somos muy pocos de mi especie y yo nunca Habia salido de la montaña donde viva hasta aquel dia donde nos conocimos me golpee con una roca y termine Herida aun era una Niña en esos momentos pero en mi cuerpo ya era Adulta cuando me ayudaste me agraste y me quede con tigo eres un gran amigo podria decirse como si fueras un Padre para mi por eso cuando me dijiste que me fuera no quería hacerlo quería pagar mi deuda pero como pokemon no podía así que pedi ser Humana para tomar tu lugar como cerebro de la frontera así descanzes y aun podamos vivir juntos_ ―Ella me sonrio y yo le devolví la sonrisa ahora que recordaba articuno algunas veces se comportaba de manera Infantil pero ahora todo estaba claro en esos días aun era una niña…

― _esta bien Articuno pero tendremos que tener una batalla primero , dime tienes Pokemons?_ ―Le pregunte si no tenia podía darle alguno de los que tenia hay para la batalla o acompañarla para que atrape algunos , al observarla ella abrió la cangurera que tenia y saco 6 Pokebolas las lanzo al aire de ellas salieron un equipo de Pokemon volador un Pidgeot , un Staraptor ,una Swellow, una Unfezan , un Swanna y una Altaria

― _me prepare para esto y atrape varios Pokemons para enfrentarte_ ―Me Dijo decidida y yo acepte pero será solo un combat usando a mi segundo mas poderosos Pokemon un Skarmory y ella usaría a alguno de sus Pokemons

Al comenzar la lucha ella saco a su Pidgeot mientras yo a Skarmory combatimos la lucha había estado muy reñida quien iba a pensar que Articuno fuera buena entrenadora Pokemon yo no lo podria creer pero hay la prueba estaba frente a mis Ojos sin duda ella seria una gran Sucesora

― _Pidgeot Abe brava!_ ―La escuche gritar y vi a su Pokemon lanzar aquel ataque que cuando impacto con Skarmory lo derroto yo solo me limite a Aplaudir y me hacerque a ella luego de haber perdido

― _vaya..quien iba a pensar que fueras tan buena en esto_ ―Dije sonriendo al verla ella me devolvió la sonrisa

― _recuerdo las tácticas y todo lo que aprendimos en los años noland_ ―Me dijo y yo asentí

― _bien es oficial tu seras mi nueva Sucesora de la fabrica de Batalla_ ―Le dije y ella me abrazo yo correspondi a aquel abrazo

Paso el tiempo y Articuno hacia un trabajo excelente como lider pocos le podían ganar yo estaba orgulloso de lo que veía ella se hacia una Mujer admirable todos los demás Cerebros se enteraron de su Origen todos se lo tomaron bien en especial Ash a pesar de tener ya 37 seguia comportandoce como un niño seguía muy vivas , Articuno aparte de ser un cerebro formo una Familia, un dia había ido otra persona a La fabrica afirmando ser un tal Suicune Articuno luego de hablar y tener un combate llego a la conclusión de que si era ademas aquel sujeto tenia poderes que otra prueba había , ahora yo ya tengo 68 años articuno ya esta pisando los 30 es Madre de una encantadora niña que me mira como un Abuelo y yo como una nieta ella es idéntica a su madre solo que su cabello es Morado como su padre son una Hermosa familia pero Articuno sigue siendo muy atenta con migo salimos a pasear a la luz de la luna como siempre lo hicimos para mi su Deuda esta saldada ahora ella es Feliz y por ende yo también lo soy …

* * *

 **aqui termina el Fic espero y les haya gustado , no narre la batalla ya que no era necesaria en el fic , sobre Suicune bueno me gusta la pareja de Suicune y Articuno que les digo , bueno eso es todo mas tarde publicare el cap de"Tu eres mi Campeon" asi que nos vemos mas tarde**


End file.
